Remember Me
by Dream Goddess00
Summary: Ami's had a bad day and she finds her mind wandering to a disturbing event... And in a dream all seems clear -- or does it?


**************************************************  
Remember Me  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Note: Hey all you Ami fans! I felt really, really bad for   
neglecting Ami in Defying Destiny... So, I decided to write a fic  
just for her! :) I hope you enjoy....  
Email comments, questions, and complaints to:  
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com  
**************************************************  
Remember Me  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Ami sighed as she pulled the simple keychain from her  
purse. With a jingle and a twist, the door was open, and Ami   
tiredly walked inside. Setting down a large stack of books on the   
side table, she headed towards her room totally oblivious to the   
grandure of the house, with its plush carpets and its cathedral   
celings. She had lived there all of her life and, like all things, even  
a mansion becomes unoticed after a while.   
Subcontiously, her dainty, pale hand slid up to her left  
shoulder as she paused infront of the refigorator. As she pulled   
out a pre-made club sandwich, she presistently kneaded her  
shoulder until the tention at the base of her neck faded away.   
It had been a long day, and she was glad to be home.   
Uncerimoniously, she went through her daily routine of making  
something to eat for her mom when she returned before grabing  
her book of choice and heading to her bedroom.  
Her room, which was fairly well kept, contained a single  
twin sized bed, a desk with a top of the line computer, and a very  
large, overstuffed bookcase. There were a few nicknacks, including  
a miniture cat figuring for good luck, a framed poem written by the   
American poet Robert Frost, and a large, beautiful painting of a  
serene lake in Paris her father had painted for her. It had been one  
of the birthday present she had ever recived from him. Tracing the  
water lily border with her index finger, Ami stopped to look at the  
work of art. It was the only thing she had of her father, other than  
the occasional "hello, I'm alive... I miss you" card she kept in her   
desk draw. Closing her deep blue eyes she sighed and shook her   
head softly before plopping onto her bed. Aranging her pillows and  
setting her sandwich on the nightstand next to her, Ami opened her   
book to the first page. She only read the first two pages before her   
mind began to wander. Sighing loudly she frustratedly brushed her deep  
blue haif from her eyes as she tried to read again. It didn't work.   
Ami's eyebrows furrowed as she tried another tact.   
Loudly she read, "The science of proxemics demonstrates how man's  
use of space..." she stopped and stared blankly at the page before   
finally closing the book and giving up. She couldn't believe what was  
bothering her. She wasn't even sure why... But it was, and it all led  
to the conversation earlier this morning at Rei's...  
****  
It was 10:00 am on a Saturday and, as usual, the whole  
gang was at Rei's to discuss, well... nothing. This costom had been  
sugjested by Luna after Galaxia's conquest inorder to 'stay sharp'   
during what Usagi lovingly called "normal teenage time." And so, the  
girls met every Saturday morning to just, discuss.   
The room inside the shrine was crowded as usual with   
Usagi reading Rei's manga, Minako humming an old Three Lights tune,  
Ami studying for yet another college entrance exam, and Rei listening  
to Makoto explain how she made the cookies Rei just happen to be  
eating.   
Suddenly, Minako stopped humming when she came to a  
verse about love and wanting and whispeared softly, "Hey minna, ya  
know, we need boyfreinds... Someone to live for, to die for. Like   
they say, 'better to die for love, than to never loved at all.'"  
Rei looked up as Artemis muttered somthing about the   
quote being wrong... again and started to say something sly. However,  
she stopped when she noticed the serious look in Minako's eyes. She  
really wanted a boyfreind, not a fling or crush, a real boyfreind.  
Makoto stopped her cooking lesson and smiled, "Yeah...  
maybe, maybe somewhere out there is my old boyfreind... maybe he  
wants a second chance." she finished, her eyes slightly watery.  
Ami looked up at Makoto, truly interested in the conversation  
but not wanting to let on. She had always wondered who Makoto's 'old  
boyfreind' really was. After all, she had never mentioned a relationship   
that was really serious... yet she seemed so sad.  
Usagi, seeing Makoto's declining mood, decided to make the  
conversation more light hearted. Sarcasticly she said, "Yeah Mako-chan   
or maybe someone who looks like him will come along."  
Usagi, Rei, and even Makoto laughed at the comment, but  
Minako wouldn't bend. "I'm serious, we all should have someone like  
Usagi-chan's Mamoru... You guys deserve it. What do you think   
Rei-chan?"  
Rei looked at her friend and a part of her screamed to say  
she wanted to be loved. But stubbronly she resisted, "If you will   
remember Mina-chan, I believe boys are a waste of time."  
Minako frowned as she wispeared, "You don't mean that.  
Everybody wants ther knight in shining armor."  
Usagi smiled, "A Tuxedo Kamen..."  
Makoto's eyes became distant as she heared what Usagi had  
said. In a dreamy, distant voice she said, "What if... what if we all had men,  
ya know someone from the past that also came back to life... Like Mamoru.  
What if they were ment for us?"  
Ami looked up sharply as her heart skipped a beat and everything  
slowed down... A strong feeling of deja vu passed over her, and in a second,  
it was gone. She looked at Rei whose eyes had a dull look to them. Minako's  
eyes became watery as she remembered what an advasary had told her at  
the end of her carrer as Salior V. Makoto's eyes came back into focus as  
her mouth opened in shock of what she had said.  
Numbly she wispeared, "No, no impossible right?"  
Rei, as if trying to forget a bad premonition nodded feverntly and  
said in a husky voice, "Couldn't be."  
Minako closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She hadn't said  
anything else the whole meeting.  
****  
Ami sighed shakely and she remembered what Makoto had said.  
She couldn't put her finger on why it had bothered her so... but it had.   
Slowly, she closed her eyes and lowered her head onto her pillow. What if...   
she thought. No, they would of been found by now. But, but the outers were  
found only a year ago... who's to say they wouldn't show up now?  
Ami bit her lip as she rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow.  
In the back of her mind a little voice wispeared, "But you've already met   
them..." Ami's eyes snapped open again, shaken by the though. What could  
it mean? Troubled, Ami closed her eyes and slowly began to dream...  
****   
The mist stood thick and dense, a light blue color that seemed to  
fade into the ground itself. Ami stood in the blue darkness alone, the   
faint sound of the ocean in the distance.  
"Hello?" Ami whispeared, not wanting to ruin the angelic calm   
that came with the scilence. She was alone, and had no idea where she was...  
but somehow, she was not afraid.  
The wind wisked through the darkness and the mist swirled, starting  
to fade. In the distance, a shady figure was seen, still covered in the mist.  
For some reason Ami's pulse quickened, "Hello?" she said, louder  
this time, still not wishing to shout.   
"Ammii...." the wind seemed to moan as it blew past her, gentley   
lifting her short blue locks off her face.  
Tears suddenly sprung into Ami's eyes as she looked towards the  
willowy figure. She knew, just knew that if she could just get to that person  
everything would make sense... Everything would be at peace.  
"Who are you?" she shouted this time to get her voice above the wind.  
The figure turned and, though she could not see thier face, she knew  
he smiled. Ami blinked, he. She knew it was a man... But who? In her   
urgentcy,  
she started towards the figure, her pace quickening with every step. Who? Who  
was he? Her mind screamed as she raced towards the figure, her breath becoming  
sharp and shallow.   
Suddenly, the figure flickered, causing Ami to stop. She shook her head  
in denial as she watched it fade away.  
She bit her lip, "No, no wait!" she cried at the air as the mist began to   
thicken once more.   
The mist settled and all was quiet untill a voice came from behind.  
"Ami..." it, a man, whispeared in a soft masculine voice. You could  
almost hear the emotion of loss in his words.  
Ami blinked as she realized that tears had been running down her  
face.  
"My sweet Ami..." the voice started again, "Do you miss me?"  
"Who?" she whispeared as her eyebrows furrowed, "Who are you?"  
"I am part of you..." it whispeared back in a loving, gentle tone.  
Ami shook her head violently as she swung around to face the strange  
voice. There was no one there.  
"You don't remember." The voice said, once again directly   
behind her.  
Ami's heart twisted, "Remember?" she whispeared, trying to cope with  
the feeling of knowing something you just can't quite remember. She blinked,   
remembering something the voice had said, "What do you mean, 'part of me'? It,  
it's not possible. A totally illogical concept."  
The voice laughed sweetly, lovingly. "I thought I taught you that not  
all things are logical."  
Ami's eyes narrowed, not wanting to understand. "What do you mean?  
Everything has some logical value."  
"Not love." it said simpley.  
Ami's voice wavered, "L-love?"  
"Yes... we are one; we are soulmates."  
The last word hung in the air as Ami stared at nothing. It was quiet for  
some time. Slowly Ami said in a whispearing, almost defeated voice, "You lie."  
The voice replied softly, "No. You know. Somewhere inside of you,  
deep inside of you, you know. A person inside of you knows. One lost long   
ago... The Ami I loved, the Ami I love... You are what she used to be, before   
she knew the "logic" of love. Please, please Ami, my love, my heart... my soul,   
look into yourself and remember. Remember love. Remember me..." and with that the   
voice faded away with one item left shimering in the mist.  
Ami's eyes spotted the object in and slowly, carefully she walked  
towards it. It was a small, green stone. Carfully, she bent down and   
picked it up, caressing it with her hands. Ami frowned, where had she seen it   
before? Rubbing the rock with her thumb, Ami closed her eyes. Suddenly, the image   
of a man flashed before her and she knew. Ami's eyes streamed once again with tears   
as her unocuppied hand flew to her moulth to muffle her sob...   
In the wind, a faint whispear could be heared, "I will return to you..."  
***  
Ami woke up with a start, her eyes wet with tears... She grabbed her   
pillow fiercely as she contomplated her dream.   
"That voice..." she whispeared to break the deffening silence. Where had  
she heared it before?   
Ami shook her head as she remembered the end of the dream. She had  
known who he was... she saw him. But now his figure was a blurr and the   
olny thing she could remember were his last words lingering in the wind,  
'I will return to you...'  
  
**Author's Note  
Hey! I hoped you Ami fans liked it... I really did. It came to me in   
no time and suddenly *snap* it was done! Well, maybe it didn't get done that fast.   
Anyway Defying Destiny chapter 5 and Rules of the Game chapter 2 are almost   
finished. Please email me and tell me how you liked it... Should I write more   
like this? Should I write more with everyone in it? Should I write more Ami fics?   
Ect, ect, ect... Please!  
I want your imput!!  
~Dream Goddess00 


End file.
